Eric's first love
by AlwaysCARRY0n
Summary: Calla came to Dauntless and has changed everything. Bad at summaries sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Today is the choosing ceremony. My test said Dauntless, but in a way i'm terrified. I can't stay in Amity though. I'm not peaceful we've known this for a while. I sit among the mass of red and yellow. It is sickening. I mess with my jacket that covers the yellow tank and the off red jeans. The room is filled withe chatter, but I only look at the Dauntless. I hear the room quiet and then Marcus takes the stage. He talks about the history of our people and I zone out. Names begin to get called.

"Catalina Rosewood." I look up and gulp. I make my way to the stage my hands shaking and i'm terrified. I grab the knife and almost drop it because of how bad i'm shaking. I slice my palm and let the blood drop into the bowl with the burning coals.

"Dauntless!" Cheers erupt and I take my place next to the other initiates. I smile and get slapped on the back. I take a moment to look at my parents and they are both holding each other crying. I feel no guilt which should be ironic me being an Amity. The rest of the ceremony lags. When we leave we take off running the other factions part like the red sea for us.

I hear a train horn and smile. I take off running my sandy blonde hair falling out of the bun I had put it in. Everyone jumps in and I do the same. I help a girl in that if I remember right her name is Vivian. Transfer from Erudite.

"Hey. I'm Calla." I say.

"Viv." We laugh for some odd reason. I mean my adrenaline is still pumping when I hear someone yell.

"They're jumping!" I look up and sure enough they are. I stand up run and jump. I land running but Viv lands on her side and rolls. I pull the jacket I have on and let it fall over the edge of the building. I help Viv up and we join the mass at the edge of the building. I see a guy with blonde hair two eye piercings and a tattoo up his neck. He is yelling at someone.

"I'm Eric one of the Dauntless leaders. Now we have the next step to becoming Dauntless. You have to jump off this building."

"Is there anything at the bottom?" I look over at the guy who said something. He has jet black hair and a slim build with muscle. He looks kind of handsome.

"Guess you'll find out. Who's first?" No one moves so I go to the front.

"Me."

"Great an Amity to bring peace to this damn place just what we need." I roll my eyes.

I get up onto the ledge and close my eyes. I jump and scream. I hit something. A net. I'm pulled off by a guy with a smile on his face.

"What's her name Four?" I look and see the girl that initiated my test. Amber.

"Name?" Four ask.

"Calla." I respond.

"First jumper Calla!" Cheers erupt and I smile. Viv next the then the guy from the roof who's name is Alex. His best friend's name is Jay. Jay looks like he is 6'1 and very muscular. He looks at me and winks. I know i'm blushing.

"First jumper!" I turn and look at Eric. "Let me tell you right now. Don't let this fame get to your head. Your still an initiate." He sneers.

"Go to hell why don't you and leave me alone!" I yell. Eric looks shocked but says nothing. I just let my anger get the best of me and yelled at a Dauntless leader.

"Follow me if your a transfer. Dauntless born you know where your going." Now there is only seven of us left. We follow Four as he gives us the layout of the Dauntless compound. I smile and feel surprisingly at home.

"So now that you know where everything is and now the dorms." We follow Four down a dark hall and we finally reach a huge room with 10 beds.

"So i'm going to leave you to change and get ready for supper." Then he leaves.

Me, Viv, Jay, and Alex all get the beds in one corner. We get dressed and I throw my hair up into a ponytail. Viv sits in the corner talking with Alex. Jay sits on my bed and we talk until time for supper. When we make it to the hall we find a table and start chattering. I laugh and play around we mess with Alex and Jay.

"Calla so we should go get a tattoo after supper." I look at Jay and nod. He smiles and once supper is over he throws me over his shoulder and we run to the pit. I laugh so much tears are in my eyes. I get on his back and we go into the tattoo parlor. I decide to get a tattoo of a crescent moon with a dram catcher on my left forearm and a tree up the side of my neck. Jay gets a tribal all the way up his side that winds up his arm to his neck. I get my lip peireced along with my whole left ear.

We leave there and I decide to cut and dye my hair. I get it layered and the underneath dyed pink with the top a blondish white. Jay once again picks me up and runs around with me on his back. We make it to the chasm and he plays like he is going to drop me.

"I'd be very careful on how you play Amity and Nose." My anger floods I jump off Jay's back and I slap Eric across the face. He retaliates and slams me into the railing. I can't see straight and I hear Jay start yelling. I get up and stand in between the two.

"It's fine Jay I know how intimidating I can be." I grab Jay's hand and we head back to the dorms.

_**Comment please if you will. First Eric OC fanfic and will try updating weekly.**_


	2. Chapter 2

We woke in the morning to a clanging and yelling. I look up and feel another body in my bed. Jay. His arm draped around me and his chest bare. My cheeks get hot and I know what happened. Four and Eric scan the room and their stares fall on me and Jay.

"Get up and get dressed be in the Pit in five." Eric's voice booms. I get up and pull a tank top on and pull the skinny jeans on up over my hips. I pull the combat boots on and I run to the Pit. I meet Viv and Alex there and Jay comes in behind me and pulls me to him. I laugh and look up at him. He kisses my cheek and I know i'm red. Four and Eric stand and begin there talking.

"Today we will be learning how to use a gun." Four says and looks at all of us.

"Are you all so hard of hearing? Get a damn gun!" Eric shouts.

I'm the first one to the guns and I grab that and a clip and get in front of a target. Jay is to my right and Viv to my left. I smile and watch Four demonstrate how to fire a gun. After he is done each of us begin shooting. I hit the center of my target on my first try. I continue to shoot and each time hits the target perfectly.

"So unfair Calla." Viv says and I can't help but smile at her in a sweet victory. I look around and stop for a minute.

"Amity did I tell you to stop firing the gun?" Eric approaches me and rips the gun from my hands.

"No I just thought." I stutter for a second then stand up taller and equally match him. "No! You know what why the fuck are you screaming at me of all people I mean it's not like i'm going to be that big of a threat or something. I mean do you get off by doing this. Does it give you a thrill to hurt a weak girl. I mean if were measuring our penises yours must be small!" I yell.

Eric looks amused and frustrated by everything. I am almost happy till he takes the gun and clicks it.

"Lets see how this is going to play out. I mean we are Dauntless and we do risk so lets play a game of Russian Roulette. Four give us two guns one bullet each." Eric sneers.

"Lets not." I look up at Four. But instead of not handing Eric the guns he hands them both of them. I'm astonished and slightly worried.

Eric shoves the gun at me and presses his to my head. _Click. _Nothing. _Click. _Nothing. My hand is shaking as this goes on and we are both down to our last bullet. Eric points and fires. I scream but the bullet is over my head and I almost sigh in relief, but know that would be a sign of weakness on my part so I just stand frozen.

"Keep that damn mouth shut Amity and stay out of other people's beds." I'm confused by the last part but say nothing as he walks out of the room. About an hour after Four lets us leave and Jay throws me on his back and we head to the dinner hall. I'm starving by time we get there and load my plate a mile high and smile at the amount of food that is there. A girl the size of a truck comes up to me and stares.

"Got a damn staring problem?" I ask.

"Bitch!" Before I can react she is punching and slapping. I move and sweep her legs out from under her. She falls and I smile at my mini victory. She gets up and hits me in the jaw. I'm dizzy but don't let her get the best of me.

"What the hell!" I look up and see Four, Eric, and Max. The girl doesn't stop and then i'm out cold.

_Mom plays with my hair decorating it with the prettiest flowers she has. My red dress flows in the wind and she smiles and plays with my little brother. Then the clouds get dark and it starts to storm. I look behind me but my mom isn't there anymore. I start to panic and I scream. The whole fabric of the place begins to fall apart. Click. Eric smiles and then shoots, but it doesn't hit me it hits my little brother. My mom comes running but stops in her tracks. My hands feel cold and when I look down there is a gun._

_ "You did this Catalina! You should have stayed with us!"_

I bolt up in the bed and look around and I notice i'm in the infirmary. Jay sits next to me. As does Viv and Alex.

"Hey." I croak. They smile at me.

"You know fighting in day 2 is never good." Jay jokes I smile and punch his arm. We joke around but then Eric comes in and he looks pissed.

"Initiates out now!" He yells and they all scatter, but Jay kisses my forehead first then leaves. "Well good news your still in bad news you are now stuck with me after your training for more training." He says. He doesn't wait on me to answer because he gets up and leaves as soon as he delivers the news.

I sit staring straight ahead and let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. Great exactly what I need more of that dick.

_**Please comment. Let me know what you think. Umm... Hope it's not to bad.**_


	3. Chapter 3

I left the infirmary soon after Eric'c visit. My body was so shaken up I didn't even go back to the dorms. I wandered around the compound and found myself back in the training room. Four stood next to a punching bag and was steadily going at it. I smile and walk up to him. I know Four isn't going to scream at me for coming in here.

"What did it ever do to you?" I ask. Four turns around and looks at me. A sort of smile on his face.

"Nothing much. What are you doing out of the infirmary?" He ask.

"Got bored nothing can hold me back. Care to show me a few moves?" I ask.

"Sure why not ain't like it is going to matter anyway." Four moves and shows me how to punch and move around if need be. I get the hang of it pretty quick and I know I could probably win a fight. We are like this for an hour and he leaves. I stay and lay back on a mat. I close my eyes and listen to the sounds around me. I don't move for fifteen minutes. I hear the door open but don't move to investigate the noise.

"Amity what are you doing in here?" I look up and come face to face with Eric. I just close my eyes and think about the Amity faction.

"Well I decided I would just chill here for a while. I mean I was with four training for a while, but he had some things to take care of. So I just stayed behind and wound up lying here thinking." I say.

Eric says nothing but I hear him move and he goes over to a punching bag and I hear something drop on the ground. I look up and he is now hitting the bag shirtless. I stare even though I shouldn't. He has a nice body but is still a major dick. I get up murmur bye and leave.

I make it back to the dorms and find it empty except two or three initiates. I lay on my bed but get antsy and head to the tattoo parlor again. I get my ears gauged. I winced but never jerked away. I left the place and as soon as I step foot onto the pit floor i'm thrown on someones shoulder and right as i'm going to scream I see Jay's face and the scream dies in my throat. Who would have thought that a girl from Amity would act like this. Jay lets me down and I step away from him.

"Where were you Calla?" I look at Jay.

"Well I was with Four and then I stuck around a minute with Eric, but got bored and went to get my ears gauged." I say. I'm surprised by the jealousy in his eyes. I look down and hatch a plan.

"Will you come with me to get some more clothes?" I ask. A smile spreads across his face and we head to a clothing store.

We leave with two pairs of skinny jeans and me bunch of tanks, with one dress. I have some boots and flats. We head to the dinning hall and we eat. Alex starts to joke and I smile at his attempts to get Viv to see him. Viv leans over to me.

"So what happened with you and Jay last night. I mean we come back and your lip locked and hands twisted in each others hair." Viv looks at me with the look my sister Lily gave me when I was dating Adam.

"Nothing we had a couple drinks and I was like what the hell. I'm Dauntless why not." I say. Viv doesn't look like she buys this although it is half the truth. I smile and pull her up and we go back to the pit and people are dancing and playing around to the music. I start dancing and Viv stares at me like she just seen a ghost. I move my hips and sway to the music. My feet carry me and i'm passed in between people.

I stop long enough to get a beer and even then I dance with the beer in hand. They light a fire and Viv is scared i'm going to fall into the fire. I smile and continue to dance. Jay comes up behind me and starts to dance. He grabs my hand and when Viv isn't looking he pulls me into one of the dark halls. He pins me to wall and stars to kiss me. I like it until he starts to push my shirt up and begins to get more aggressive.

"Stop! Jay stop it! Damn it Jay!" I yell. I try to push him off but he grabs my wrist and pins them to the wall above my head. "Jay stop!" I yell again he doesn't stop so I knee him in the groin. I run.

_**So heres the next chapter. Hope ya like it.**_


	4. Chapter 4

I make it back to the Pit and no one is really here. Except the occasional Dauntless or initiate. I don't know but my feet carry me back to the training room and I find a dark corner. I slid down the wall pull my knees up and tears fall. This turns into full fledged sobs and I can't control them. I don't hear the door open but when it does I try to quiet down but the person is already making their way to me. I don't look up until I hear them clear their throat. I lift my eyes and they fall on Eric. I look down in an instant and close my eyes and try to pretend he isn't there or at least he hasn't seen me yet.

"If your here to laugh and make fun of the poor Amity you can leave and take the ego with you." I snap. He doesn't move but he doesn't get any closer.

"Well I was going to see what happened. But your a bitch and I'm not drunk enough to care about your feelings so I guess your on your own. O and make sure you have your ass to well here tomorrow." I do t mean to smile as he leaves but I do.

I'm going crazy aren't i? I shake my head and gather my wits and go back to the dorms. I make it to my bed and get under the covers before Viv can start asking questions. I hear Jay come into the room and wince but he doesn't come near me nor does he acknowledge me in any kind of way. I am glad but it also scares me that he doesn't try anything. I even out my breathing and try to give the apperence of sleep.

The next morning im up and gone before anyoned else is up. I sit down in the dinning hall and eat. I look up when i hear the initiates coming in. Viv looks at me with with worry laced into her facial feauters. I smile and pretend nothing is the and Alex sit down next to us and neither of them say much. I finish before any of them and head to the training room and typry to clear my mind.

"Today we will learn the moves to fighting. Tomorrow you will be paired off and will fight to determine ranking. Now look atbthe board and see who your sparing partner is." When Four moves I catch my name nest to Jay's.I shiver but get up. Jay comes up and he begins moving near me and I wince. He looks hurt but I block it out. He trys to move near me and I since again. He throws his hands up. Then hits the bag next to me.

"Calla are you alright?" Four looks at me and I nod yet he takes me off to the side. I tell him everything that had happened and I tell him why I'm so jumpy to be near him. I hear Eric mutter something about being Dauntless and trying to keep it in my shirt. four on the other hand is pissed and looks like he is out for blood.

Ok enough practice. Jay would you please assist me in this?" Four ask but we all know it is not a question. Four moves around Jay and just as he is going to strike Jay moves and gets hit in the face. They go again and each time Four lands a blow. Jay's face is bloodied and bruised.

"To be clear Dauntless has no time for sexual harrasment and if it happens to anyone we will do to you what we just did to here. Clear!" Everyone nods. Eric grabs jay and pulls him off to the infirmary.

"Now you are dismissed." I make my way out of the room and to the pit. I catch Eric by the chasam and make my way to him.


	5. Chapter 5

I start towards him but stop and turn around. I head back to the dorms and Jay sits on his bed. I start to shake violently and I know I need to control myself. He looks up at me and it is almost like a true sorrow that has crept into his eyes. I sit down on my bed and look down at my hands.

"Why?" I ask. I look up and Jay fidgets. "I don't know i'm sorry, but if it makes you feel any better i'm probably not going to make it." I snap my head up at him again and get up and slap him. My rage takes over and I start to punch and kick. He just sits there and takes it.

"Why the hell would that make me feel better? You have no idea how that makes me feel. I mean it's like you have your own damn pity party going on!" I yell and just as i'm about to do anything else the door opens and Heather comes in. The girl that jumped me at dinner the other night.

"Aww the bitch is complaining. Damn i mean you must have something, because you have Four and Eric at your backs. What you screwing the leaders to get a god rank. Hell I mean your wimpy friend Viv has a better chance at seduction then you." I don't say anything I just get up and leave.

Its been a week since everything and i'm bruised and cut and worn out. Viv was knocked out cold by Meg a girl from Candor. Today i'm against Jay and i have the gitters over it. Heather has tried her best at getting me to fight her. My last three fights I have won in a matter of seconds because I can knock the person completely out.

"Calla. Jay. Your up." I get up and Alex smiles at me. Four motions for us to begin and I don't wait. I move fast and I jab here and there bringing him to his knees. I use my knee and hit him in the face. He falls back and scrambles up. He knocks me in the jaw but I retaliate just as fast as he strikes. I get in the ribs and he goes down his breath is labored. Jay doesn't stay down he gets back up and hits me again. I turn and kick him in the ribs. He grabs my wrist and slams me to the ground. I get up and strike again. He is bloody and in a very week state. I turn and hit him in the head and he is out cold.

"Calla wins." Four circles my name and him and Eric pick Jay up and out the door with him. Heather looks pissed but then again her and Jay were now sleeping together so I mean I kind of knew it would happen.

"Tomorrow you will have your last rounds of fighting and then the last chance to show us your skills with the knives and the guns." Eric looks at me and I shoot him an nasty look. He laughs and walks off.

I leave and go to the tattoo parlor Tori smiles at me because of how much i'm in here.

"Calla what are we getting today?" I smile and show her a maze I like. "I want it down my left shoulder and to the arm." She nods and we head back.

"So how was the fights today?" Tori ask. "Good won my 4th fight. I'm undefeated." I smile in my victory. "The extra training with Eric start yet?" I look at her and shake my head. She nods and continues the tattoo. when shes done she smiles at her work and gets up.

"Thanks Tori." I leave and head to the chasm. I lean on the railing and smile. I close my eyes and enjoy the peace.

"Contemplating suicide?" I turn and face Eric. "No." I snap. "Good because you will be in about and hour. Your training begins now!"


	6. Chapter 6

My body aches and it feels like i've been dipped in a thing of lava. Eric leans on the punching bag and keeps it steady as I continue to punch and kick it. Eric was right I have been contemplating suicide in the last hour. Maybe even letting Eric have the honor. I drop to the floor in a pool of my own sweat. I have ran a mile and half then moved to hitting the stupid bag.

"Don't give up we still have to practice your shooting and knife throwing." There is a hint of sarcasm in his voice so I smile and get off the floor gritting my teeth. I grab a set of knives and begin throwing. The first three hit the target but bounced off the bored.

"Dammit!" I yell. I throw the last knife and it sticks. The knife has been embedded to the hilt. Eric snorts and I turn to look at him. "What?" I say anger boiling in my blood.

"Anger makes you do better than you would just being your normal self. So that tells me I have to get you pissed before you do anything. Like with Jay. He pissed you off and when I paired you with him it caused you to pull out the worst of yourself and that helped you beat him. You let hatred for him fuel you and look at the outcome of that. I wonder what would happen if I paired you with Heather?" I look up at her name and I know he did it on purpose to see my reaction. I was baited and fell for it.

"I'd beat her ass and send her to the infirmary with that sick son a bitch. Jay." I snap.

I pick up the knife and hit the target perfectly. I keep at it until Eric tells me to stop. I grab a gun and start the next two hour fly by and I'm hurting all over. I pick up my jacket and head out to the pit. Viv smiles when she finds me.

"You look like hell you know that right?" I smile and nod. She looks at Eric and freezes slightly. I had almost forgotten he was with me. "I had a stupid thing to do because of Heather." I say she nods and links her arm with mine and drags me to the tattoo parlor. We browse and I find another maze I like and get it on my forearm. I looks beast when its done. All the passages lead to a dauntless symbol. Only one leads to the Amity symbol. It states one road led there yet I decided to be a badass and go to Dauntless.

Viv gets a beautiful crow on her arm it looks like its tearing her flesh away but it is also symbolic in its own right. We head back to the dorms and get into bed.

I wake to the sound of shouting and get up and look and see Four and Eric screaming. I get up and dress.

"Alright so we are going to play a game that is tradition to us. Capture the flag. Eric and I are the team leaders and will choose the teams. There will be an even amount of Dauntless born and transfers. Eric would you like to go first?"

"Don't let me have the game you go first." Eric sneers.

"Fine. Viv."

"Calla."

"Alex."

"Jay."

"Meg."

"Heather."

"Liz"

"James."

"Adam."

"Aaron."

I zone out now that the transfers have all been separated. We all have paintball guns and we sit and wait Four's team gets off first. We get off last and Eric automatically barks orders. I lean against a light post and let them all run around like chickens with there heads cut off. Eric turns and sees me and sort of grins. Weird.

"Think your better then this?" I look at him and smile. "No, but I don't think this is going to help us. I mean come on. We all know what Four did. He grabbed the quickest and you grabbed the slowest. He snagged the smallest and you got the biggest. Well except for me which I haven't yet figured out. You let your ego get in the way and it is going to cost us the game so I say it is important but we will lose." I lean back against the post and look up at the sky. The moon is full so I don't need my light.

"Fine then what do you want to do?" I'm shocked but smile and shake my head. "No. Let someone else do that. I mean if you used me and let me take a few dauntless born and you to cover me I might be able to get the flag." I state the obvious. He blinks but nods. I move my gun in front of me and took off.

"Whats the plan Cal?" I turn and see a mixed girl looking at me. "We need to create a diversion so me and Eric can grab the flag from the carousel." She nods and smiles. "Anna by the way. I smile and shes gone. Eric looks at me and I take off to the carousel. I am almost there when i'm thrown on the ground. Eric is on top of me and my mouth is full of dirt.

"Dammit!" I yell. I pull myself out from under his body and run. I see the flag and Viv steps in the way. I don't think I shoot. I nail her in the face and she's down. I grab the flag and the wood goes up into shouting. I see Eric and he is smiling and for some reason i'm happy about it.


	7. Chapter 7

Back to the Dauntless compound I got nothing but slaps on the back and smiles over me winning it. Four even congratulated me on the win. I smile and take all the complements. I look around and my jaw hits the ground when I see Viv and Alex sucking on each others faces. I grin and turn to find Eric with a beer in his hand with an actual smile plastered to his face.

"Are you actually smiling or do my eyes deceive me?" I ask in a joking manner. He looks at me and his smile brightens.

"Yes, i'm actually smiling for a change." He says. I grab a beer and chug it down and laugh for no apparent reason.

"Want to go with me to get a tattoo?" I ask. He raises his pierced eyebrow. I smile and shrug. "Aren't you tatted enough I mean i've been here for a year and you have more then I do." He says.

I shrug and look around the Pit and notice that a few people are watching me and Eric. I just shrug and start towards the tattoo parlor.

Tori smiles when she sees me then raises and eyebrow at Eric and he shrugs.

"So Tori guess who saved Eric's ass tonight. That's right this girl did." I laugh and she just smiles and shakes her head. I lean back towards Eric and whisper in his ear.

"You gonna get a tattoo to? Or chicken out and be a Pansycake?" I laugh when he frowns turning back into the same Eric I see everyday at training and the same Eric that let his ego get the best of himself.

"Hey Tori do me a solid and give Eric two tattoos both on his forearms and let them be like the one I have but more masculine." I laugh. I on the other hand head to Joe. The other person in the place. Both Tori and Joe are like family and will always smile when I decide to get more ink instead of looking at me like i'm crazy. I get a flag on my rib cage and smile at the detailing.

Eric is done before I am and stands and watches me get tatted. I feel uncomfortable because i'm in my bra laying in front of him. When it's done Joe slaps it and laughs at me punching him in the arm. He just throws me over his shoulder and lets Tori slap it. I laugh and am crying when they finally let me down.

"This is where you belong." I look up at Eric and smile at him. "I know." I say.

_Visiting Day_

I stand in the Pit and look around for my mother or father maybe even my big bro Aaron. "Catalina? Is that you?" I turn and choke when I see my mom and Aaron. I smile and they both hug me. I wince and mom looks concerned.

"It's just a fresh tattoo. I have like 14 of them its no biggy. So how is life in the Amity faction?" I ask trying to lighten the mood. Aaron just stares and I have to look down to get away from the disappointment in his eyes.

"Honey it's great we are doing fine Aaron and his wife are expecting a baby. It's all so wonderful." Mom says. Her voice is tight and I know she is trying to make it all seem like it is ok, but in reality it isn't.

"Really well I hope Sabine is happy and I hope you are happy as well Aaron." I say. My voice just as tight.

"Why should I be nice it's not right that she is all helping out the lowlifes of Chicago!" I turn around and see and Erudite women screaming at a transfer an Abnegation transfer at that. I forget all about my family and turn to help the little Abnegation transfer.

"Go the hell on before I give you a damn black eye!" I yell. She smirks and starts yelling again. The girl form Abnegation and I snap. I turn and bunch her square in the nose and she falls back onto her ass. I smile and she looks up in sheer shock and I smile and keep smiling. I turn and look at the red headed girla and she runs.

I turn and head back to my family Aaron is staring wide eyed and in shock. "I'm not the same girl who was a push over from Amity and if you don't like the please get the hell out." Aaron turns and leaves mom does to. Tears threaten my eyes and I have to run and I don't stop till i'm on the roof of the Dauntless compound.

The air wisps around me and I smile at the adrenaline running through my veins. I smile and look up.

"Quite the show you put on back there you know." I turn and look at Eric. "I'm glad because i'm more then sure I just lost what family did want me." I snap.

"Cal calm down." I look at him but realize i'm dry heaving. "Why are you being nice to me Eric you've known me all of two seconds." I snap once again. He shakes his head as id refusing to let me win. "i know what its like to loose your family over what you choose the day of the ceremony." He says. I look at him yet there is no sympathy in his grey eyes and nothing.

"I didn't know." He laughs and shakes his head at me. "It's not common knowledge. I'd like to keep it that way. Also just because i'm being nice now doesn't mean anything. Just so we are clear." He says. I laugh and he just shakes his head at me.

'Ok just so we're clear then." I laugh. Nice to know someone cares.


	8. Chapter 8

When I make it to the dinning hall and see Viv I smile and make my way to her. This is the last day of stage one and everyone is on edge a little, but I on the other hand have never felt so confident in my life. I don't have the jitters and I am not chewing my nails off like all the other girls are. I am calm and collected. Or so I keep telling myself. Really im physicking myself out. I look calm and collected but my mind is scattered everywhere and anywhere.

"What do you think Calla?" I turn my head and look at Viv. "Huh?" I feel stupid but once again my mind is everywhere. Half of it still at the visiting day and the rooftop chat with Eric who I can't seem to get out of my mind. I look around half wanting to see him and half dreading it. I look at Viv and she is laughing and I know for a fact its about me seeming out of it.

"I was saying if we make it we should do something special. You know like something fun." She prods but I just nod in agreement and let my thoughts wander some more. I look at Viv and Alex's smiling faces and feel a pang of jealousy. I know that's lousy of me but I can't help it. Even when I was a peaceful Amity no guy ever looked at me like that. Aaron used to joke about it but would later find me crying to myself. Weak. Damn I was so weak then.

"Initiates time for your finally round of fighting. Yes, this does count against how your ranked." I look up at Four and then see Eric and he looks dead at me and I have to look down at the piece of toast I haven't even bothered touching. I half expect him to call me out but he just looks around the hall at the other initiates and pretends nothing even happened. I mean maybe it's my imagination but on the other hand it could also all be real.

We are all herded out of the hall like some damn farm animal. Damn. So many things connecting to Amity it's not even funny anymore. I let out a frustrated sigh and follow everyone to the training room.

On a chalk board in front of the mats have names and the names say who will fight who.

_Viv - Jay_

_ Alex-Matt_

_Aaron- Sam_

_Calla- Heather_

I quite reading and find Eric watching me. "You did this." I mouth and he smiles and nods looking slightly amused by my astonishment. I just stare wide eyed and shake my head to keep from laughing.

"So you gonna beg for mercy when I decide it's time for you to die. I mean I can make it less than appealing." Heather says. I wirl around to face her and see Jay looking over her shoulder.

"So hows the lap dog you got. I mean it's all good between us. You can have my seconds it's not like I care." I say.

"Not even your boyfriend will be able to help you. I mean you must be getting alittle more help in the "Punishment" department. How's Eric in bed I mean you must know." I snap but instead of letting her get to me I just let it set and build up so she will be done in record time.

Viv and Alex both win there fights but I mean it's not like Jay tried that hard he threw some good punches enough to where it shouldn't knock him down to bad.

"Calla. Heather. Your up." Four looks at us and Eric smiles and I just look away and focus on Heather.

She's bigger so she's slower, but she has more muscle. I have to get the first hits in to even make a dent in my problem. I watch her footing she's off balance and will fall to the ground if she puts too much force behind one punch. I move quick jabbing her in all the pressure points and it brings her to her knees. She gets up and lands a blow on my side.

"So sleeping with an instructor must have it's perks." She nags.

"Shut the hell up!" I yell. My vision tunnels and I see red and I see her on the ground. Then I see blood pouring from her nose and then I'm being drug off her and thrown against a wall. Eric has me pinned and Four and another initiate are pulling her off the mat. I struggle against Eric. He looks at me and my anger boils even more.

"You need to calm down." Eric grabs my face and makes me look in his eyes. The room clears and it is just us left. He lets me go and I sag to the ground. Eric looks at me and I lean my head back and look up at the ceiling.

"What made you get so pissed?" He ask. "Well Heather started her shit and said I was screwing you and that's why i'm getting good and all this other bull." Eric looks at me and laughs. "What?" I ask.

"I want you to look at me and tell me something. Was it that the statement made you mad or that you were embarrassed?" He ask. I stutter but don't say anything.

"Cal come on I want to show you something." He grabs my hand and pulls me with him.


	9. Chapter 9

His hand fits perfectly with mine and I smile more to myself but then I hear him laugh and I turn and look at him. He just shakes his head and pulls me with him. I stop when I notice the net I jumped into to show my bravery. I smile.

"You know I still think your a total asshole." I say. He nods and pulls me up onto the net. I roll over and make room for him on the net. His body makes the net dip and I tumble into him. I laugh so hard I have tears in my eyes. Eric reaches up and wipes my tears away and I laugh even harder.

"Whats so funny?" Eric ask. I shrug and he just grunts. I look up out of the hole at the top. I sigh and I think about everything up until this point. All the memories I have made and all the bruises I have had. Even the flicker of a sort of relationship I had with Jay. I look over at Eric and my heart pounds into my chest and makes me blush. Eric is an total asshole yet he is different with me. He isn't all warm and fuzzy but he is not a complete ass.

"How was it the year you got here?" I ask. He turns on his side and faces me. "Better in a way. I mean don't get me wrong but this isn't how I pictured the Dauntless life last year. It was better yes I did lose to Four, but I got the job." He looks past me and sighs. "Ready to see your rank?' I nod and he hops of the net and pulls me down into his arms.

"Eric can I ask you one last question?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"Won't you get into trouble for hanging out with me?" I ask.

"No, I won't. I could date an initiate and it wouldn't matter but it just can't cloud how i rank the person." He looks at me and I look down at the ground. He laughs and pulls me with him down the hall.

_Dorms_

Everyone crowds around a board and when I finally get to the board I see my name at the top. I smile and Viv squeals and I just laugh. She came in fourth and Alex came in 4th. Jay and Heather both smile they got 2nd and 3rd. Viv grabs my hand and pulls me down the hall. I see Eric talking to Four and I smile.

"So Alex and I have decided to make it official." I stare and just shake my head. She giggles and I laugh so loud she tackles me to the ground to make me stop. Four and Eric look up at us and Eric says something and scowls and I almost smile despite myself. Hes gone back to being the jackass we all know. I reach up and trap Viv.

"Want to do something crazy before you get all serious and can't do anymore?" I look at her. She nods and I get up.

"Ok no backing out." I say. She nods looking scared even more then she did when she told me about her and Alex.

"Eric. Four. What's the policy on stupidity here?" I have to ask. Eric looks at me and has that questionable look. Four on the other hand sees nothing wrong.

"Nothing really but you want to embarrass yourselves then we don't stop it. The footage we get sort of becomes our humor." Four says. "So if I were to run to the Pit in nothing but my bra and undies then what?" I ask. Eric looks up alarmed. "Nothing it'd make one hell of a show though." I look at Viv. Not giving her time to back out I strip. Then i'm running.

"Dammit!" I hear Eric yell. I smile and hear Viv laughing behind me. The fun of being young, free and Dauntless.


	10. Chapter 10

**sorry guys writers block and in the process of moving. **

Eric and Four corner us and throw clothes on top of us while smiling like doofesses. I smile and pull the shirt on and the pants on. I start laughing when Viv is redder then the red flags hanging in the pit with the Dauntless symbol. Eric is talking to Max and he is just smil'ing and pointing to me and Viv.

"Calla can you come here?" He placed it like a question, but I know it's not so I move and come stand next to Eric. Max looks at me and smiles.

"So Calla you are just about crazy to be in Dauntless." Max looks at me and shakes his head. He looks at Eric and then shakes his head. The Pit is empty and me and Eric are the only to left. I smile and walk to the chasm. Eric stands near me but far enough away that it doesn't seem like anything is there. Max couldn't stop laughing and I know Four finds it funny.

"So what's stage 2?" I ask even though I know he won't tell me.

"Something you won't be able to prepare for. Only a select few make it without loosing it completely." Eric's eyes go dark and he looks away from me and into the chasam. His face catches the moonlight just right yet I still see the pissy Eric I'm used to not the guy who is like this. He looks over and I turn away. He chuckles and I know he caught me staring.

"How is it i feel like i know you and yet i dont?" Im shocked that this has come out of erics mouth.

"Im a puzzle and being in Amity I had become one of many natures. Mom and dad were scared for me and knew I wouldnt make it there. Dad still had hope as did my brother. I don't know if my puzzle will ever be truley solved or just go unfinished." I say.

"Well that's nice at least you have a kind of clue. Calla am I a dick?" He ask.

"Honestly yes, you are a major dick yet when your with me you are also someone else. No not all soft and fully but not completely ruthless either. When we train you have this spark but it vanishes as soon as you realize where you are and what tour suppost to be. It makes me so mad, but you also show your not always going to hate people." I say.

We stare at each other and I turn and look into the chasam. I feel warmth on my neck and turn around. Eric stands inches away from me. He leans in and his lips brush mine. I heat something and jump away.

Jay comes stumbling in with heather on his arm. He finds me and makes a be line to me. I face him and he grins.

"Of course that's how you get your rank. See heather told you." Anger boils in my blood and I'm ready to kill him.

Eric moves in front of me and jay moves slightly. It all happens so fast.


	11. Chapter 11

Eric swings and makes contact and I jump back frightened. Jay looked at me with a smile but the smile is so full of blood it is ridiculous. I look around yet no one is here. Only heather and she I'd smiling like she is the queen. My anger bubbles and I lunge at her knocking her out with my fist against her temple. She crumples to the ground. My anger vanishes and I'm again trying to watch Eric yet try to watch Jay.

"Eric stop!" I yell but he doesn't stop. It is like something has taken over his body. Jay takes the beating yet he gets a few hits in here and there. I look around and see a pipe laying in the floor. I grab it and swing. I hear the crack and when I open my eyes he is on the floor. Eric is staring at me and tears begin to roll down my cheeks. I collapse in the floor. My head lays on the cold floor.

"Calla get up." I look up and see him looking at me. My vision begins to go black then I'm warm and its peaceful.

My eyes flutter open and I'm staring at a white ceiling. My hand has an iv sticking out of it. I move and look over and viv and Alex are sitting next to me.

"Hey guys."I manage to croak out. viv stars crying and hugging me. I smile and sit up.

"How long have I been out?" Viv looks at me. "Not long really like three hours we were just worried we heard there was an accident and then Eric said Jay and Heather tried to attack you and then you were out. But I don't believe that for a second. What really happened?"

I shake my head likeI i don't remember. The less she knows the better. I hear beeping and turn my head and see Jay laying in the bed closes to me and Heather on the other side. They both look like something out of a horror film. I close my eyes. A shadow cast over means when I open my eyes Eric stands next to me and four next to him.

"Calla we know you just woke up and all but I need you to tell me something?" I look at Four and nod. "Calla can you remember anything?" I look at Eric and his face says it all.

"No. All I remember is jay and heather coming in by the chasm and then thats it." I say unflinching. Couldn't have been candor.

Four nods satisfied and Eric look at me and there is a smirk on his face that makes me almost smile.

Viv nudges me and I shake my head. She pouts but let's the whole thing go.

"OK calla we can let you go if you promise to come by tomorrow before the beginning of stage 2." The nurse looks at me and I nod.

About an hour later I'm at the hole in the roof swinging my legs back and forth. I smile thinking about how I had jumped not a month ago. I close my eyes and let the wind whip around me.

"Nice up here isn't it?" I look up at Eric. I smile and nod. He sits down next to me and I can't help but lean closer.

"So who all knows the truth about what happened?" I tare my eyes away from the building I was staring at.

"No one except us. Calla I came up here to tell you this can't happen. We can't do this." My whole chest feels like it had just been ripped open and someone was tinkering inside messing with everything i have held dear. I feel the tears but don't let them fall. Instead my anger takes over.

"Your an asshole and a dick! Lead me on whatever. I shouldn't have fallen for it. You are vindictive and ruthless ass." I turn and slap him. "I hope that tattoo is a constant reminder!"

I get up and jump. The net catches me and I'm running. In run and don't stop.


	12. Chapter 12

**guys don't forget to check out Four**

_Erics POV_

My mind is blank as she leaves. Her slap stings yet she is right about one thing the tattoo is a reminder of my failure to her. I hear the whistle to the train and I get up and start running. I grab the side and fling myself into the cart. I look down at the maze and a hollow feeling sinks in.

I punch a whole in a crate and my knuckles are bleeding. I curse under my breath the only good thing that has had happened in the past year. I fucked it all up.

I make my way back to the compound and I report to the fear landscape. Its the day they go through one of our fear landscapes. We are all going to bet to see whos landscape they go through. Four is laughing with Calla when I walk in and my anger bubbles up.

"What is she doing up here early!" My anger at the surface. She looks at me and her eyes are rimmed red. Guilt hits and I have to put on the cold front so I don't let anything go.

"Eric they are going through your fear landscape. Max come by and said to tell you." Four says.

I look at them and walk away.

Damn it!

**sorry for the short chapter. I've been busy and have been reading Four. It is good so far. Hope you like it.**


	13. Chapter 13

Eric stormed off pissed and I knew why. Though I know he has to come back I take off after him. Maybe I'm stupid or I just like having my heart thrown back into my face. He is half way off the stupid bridge when I reach him. I grab his arm and yank him down into the rocks I saw Zeke go down into.

He pulls away and turns to face me.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I yell. Eric looks shocked but says nothing. "Your giving me the silent treatment really."

"Why the fuck are you going to Four of all people in this damned compound?" I know the look on my face must be dumb struck because he looks at me like an idiot.

"He found me afterI took off and took me to the tattoo parlor and Tori taljedme into getting another tattoo and a belly button piercing." I lift up my shirt to show off the piercing and the fresh tattoo on my side. Eric looks down and looks more pissed then he had before.

"Seriously you could have gone to like anyone else. You just had to pick Four." Eric huffs.

"Screw your ego Eric go nurse on it alone I'm so fucking done with your shit." I turn and walk up the rocks and stop. "By the way Tori took me up there not Four. He left as soon as Tori and I got to talking. Max come in looking for you and I just told him I had seen you up by the net. Four and Tori are the only two who know what is going on." I make my way up to the fear landscape room.

I sit next to a dauntless girl who's name is Nikki. She is as tattooed up as me but she has flaming pink hair. Viv looks at me and I give a smile.

Eric walks in and looks at me then frowns and I notice that Jay is like one or two people down from me. Jay looks between us and smiles.

It all clicks into place Jay was the one who told the leaders Eric was having a relationship with a initiate. My insides start to boil and my vision is prickiling with red. It takes Four calling my name twice before I hear him.

"Remember you are all aware in these simulations the object is to slow down the heart rate of find a way to overcome them."

Four grabs a syrigne and puts it into my neck. I'm lead into the landscape with Eric. I keep my distance and close my eyes. When I open them we are standing in the Erudite compound and Eric is as still as a doorknob. I have to find a way to control the fear he is just projecting it.

I see a women come into the room with a gun and slam it into my hand.

"Kill him or you die along with him." I turn point the gun and I'm looking at the kid version of Eric. Dressed in blues and whites. I close my eyes feel the gun put the bullet in the chamber and squeeze the trigger.

"My fear was killing what I once stood for but now I know that Dauntless is where I need to be." He looks at me. "I'm sorry." I walk out.

I wait for Jay to come out of the room and jump him.

"Your asshole you told the fucking leaders everything. I should beat the shit out of you. Actually that is what Im going to do." I kick him in the knees and watch him crumple to the ground.

"Your smart for an 't you wish you would have just stayed that night instead of worrying that pretty little head of yours." He gets up and slams me up against the railing. I feel the warmth of my blood. I get up and kick him in the stomach this sends him sprawling. He coughs but gets back up.

He grabs my wrist and pins me where I stand. He leanss towards me and kisses me neck it sends chills through my body. Makes me want to throw up. He pulls my shirt up above my navel. His fingers leaving trails of ice.

I move my legs and kick him in the groin. He lays on the floor in pain. I kick him time after time. He starts coughing and I stop.

"Your a sick sadistic boy in dire need of attention. Awful things happen to people like you." I leave him in the floor in a ball.

I run to the roof and listen for the see a figure on the roof but keep running the train sounds and I'm running.


	14. Chapter 14

Eric's POV

My body feels like its on over drive and I'm once again in the landscape. I close my eyes and they come. A girl looks at me pleading with me not to kill her brother. I know this isn't the hard part but I'm not a killer. Or well I wasn't. I grab the gun knock her out to stop her from talking and shot the boy. He falls next to his sister and the image changes. I stand in the dauntless compound and my mom looks at me with such disappointment in her eyes. I close my eyes and when I open them I'm on the roof of the compound except I'm hanging on by my finger tips and no one is moving to help. My fingers are slipping one by one and like that I fall to my death. The next one is stupid but its a fear. Being buried alive. That goes by quickly. Next of course is drowning. Except it is by force. The hands hold me there and they don't let up until I'm fighting like crazy. Then I escape. I'm expecting the simulation to be over but the image changes and max stands next to Calla. Then he is gripping her by the throat hanging her over the chasm. I try to run to her but to of the other leaders are holding me back. Max is saying something but I don't hear him my focus is Calla but I cant get to her. Her eyes are watering and my whole body is on fire. The feeling that I could kill no will kill if anything happens to her. Max looks at me and is smiling. Then drops her. The leaders let me go and I see her body in a crumpled mess at the bottom of the chasm.

I failed. I jerk from the landscape and look around still in the room. I failed Calla.

Calla's POV

The train rumbles underneath me and I like the feeling. Its nice in a way. I ride the train past the Erudite compound, the Candor compound, then the Abnegation sector. I'm getting near the Amity fields and my insides churn. I see the red and yellow and smile. I jump off the train and head into the fields. I find my mother and she is smiling and laughing. The Amity part without me even saying a word. Mom turns and sees me and starts crying. I run up to her and hug her.

Over her shoulder I see Aaron. He avoids eye contact with me and when mom pulls back she stares at me. Her eyes wide.

"Honey you look so different." I smile and nod. "Momma I can't stay long the train will be around again. I just come to tell you I love you. I didn't get to tell you on visiting day." I hug her neck and turn and as I do Eric is standing behind me eyes alight with anger.

"A fuck." I stare at him and he does the same.

"So you were the guy on the roof huh?" I ask he nods. Mom looks frightened. I lean close to Eric and whisper into his ear. "Follow my lead. Don't freak them out." He nods.

I lace my fingers in with his. "Mom this is Eric my boyfriend." Aaron coughs and I look pat mom at him and he looks like he just ate shit.

"What Aaron what do you have to say about my life style now." I say.

"You should be ashamed. Dad won't even show his face in the community because of you. Then you have a boyfriend like that." Aaron looks around and looks down.

"Aaron fuck you. I choose this and you can shove it so far up your ass." I turn and look at momma. "Momma I'm so sorry. I have to go." I hug her and me and Eric make it to the train tracks. Tears down my face.

"Catalina!" I turn and see momma. I meet her and she lays her necklace in my hand. "I love you baby girl." I nod and run back to Eric just as the train rounds the bend. We jump on and I start crying.

Eric touches my arm. I fall into him forgeting the past day.

"So jay is in theinfirmary, but he won't tell us who did it. I have a theory." I look at Eric and he smiles.

"He told Max didn't he." Eric nods. "That's why I beat the shit out of him he was a coward." Eric pulls me closer.

"CallaI have to tell you something Jay won't make it to the end of initiation he is what we call Divergent. A threat." I stare but I nod as he explains everything to me.

We approach the compound and we stand. We jump and land in the pebbles. I dust my self off and walk to the stirs to get down. Eric right behind me.

"Calla." I turn and Eric has my face in between his hands. His lips touch mine and there is a spark. He pushes me to the wall and there is a hunger behind all of it. No passion just raw hunger. He lifts me up and presses me closer to him. His lips leave mine and trail down my neck. I close my eyes and enjoy it. I dip my face down and capture his lips.

"Sorry I was an ass about everything." I smile. "Sorry for slapping you." I kiss him and he let's me down.


	15. Chapter 15

I jolt awake when I hear a door close. I look up and Eric is standing with his back turned to me. His back is all scratched up. I smile and bite my lip. He turns and sees me and smiles. I grab his shirt off the floor and pull it on. I get up and move towards him.

"Who was at the door?" I ask.

"Four. He wanted to know you were OK. Zeke saw us in the hallway on the cameras so Four said he'd come check out out. Its all good." Eric smiles grabs my chin and kisses me.

I smile as his lips trail down my jaw to my neck. He sucks not my neck leaving a huge bruise in his wake. I tilt my head which gives him more access to my neck.

"Eric I have to be down in the room with Four soon." He sighs but kisses me again. He pushes away but looks at me. God if I had time.

I look around for my clothes and find them. My shirt though is ripped. I look at Eric and throw it at him.

"Thanks." I look at him as I stand in my skinny jeans and my black bra.

"Hold on." Eric disappears and comes back with a shirt. "It might be a little big.

I pull it on and it is. I look around and find scissors. I grab them and cut the shirt an inch or two above my belly button and tie it. I pull my blonde and pink hair up in a pony tail. My hixky shows. Eric smiles and pulls me to him. I turn and throw my arms around his neck.

"Four is going to kill me.I'm late as of five minutes ago." I look at Eric and he smiles.

"Come on he won't do anything." Eric grabs a jacket and grabs my wrist. We walk down the hall and he pulls me to him. His lips meet mine.

We make it to the room and a lot of the initiates are looking at me. I sit down next to Viv and she looks at me.

" I'll tell you later." She nods and smiles at me.

"Calla." I look up at Four.

I walk into the room with Four. He motions for me to sit. I lean back in the chair.

"This will be like the aptitude test. Except we will in next this electrode and I'll wear this so I can see your fear." He moves my hair and looks at me I know he has seen the Hickey. I just look at him and he shrugs. I know he knows but still privacy.

"Fight."

I jolt awake I'm standing on a ledge of a building and I know I'm going to fall. I scream and I keep screaming. I look around and see people but no one moves to help me. The wind gust get stronger and I can't keep my stance my foot slips and I'm now holding on by my fingers.

"Help! Please." My voice gets carried away by the wind. I close my eyes and focus on the sky. It is a blue and I see a crow. It looks so magnificent. I open my eyes and four is staring at me.

"You are a natural you were out in fifteen minutes." I look at him and smile.

"I can leave now right?" He nods and I walk out. I keep my eyes downcast. I wait in the pit for Viv. I wave her over.

"So what's going on with you?" Viv ask.

"OK straight into the questions I was with someone. And that someone was Eric." Viv looks shocked.

"Holy shit." Then she smiles. "So that's were the hickey come from." I nod.

"Calla can I see you." I look at Eric and nod.

He leads me down the hall to a door which leads up. We walk the steps a little ways and he stops.I'm pinned to the wall as his lips attack me.

What's this about." I look at him. "The guy at the bar. Started talking saying how hot you were and so I got jealous and now I'm not." He says I smile.

"Really let's see how jealous I can make you." I take off down the stairs. The guy at the bar is smiling at me when I come in. I pull my shirt a little and let my clevage show.

"Can i get a drink?" I look at him and lean a little. "Baby you can have what ever you want." I smile and take a beer. Eric sits down at the opposite side somhe can see me and I can see him.

I move a little more so he can see my cleavage to. I smile.

He throws me on the bed and I laugh. He kisses me like others no tommorow.

"You really are the jealous type."


	16. Chapter 16

My fear is being alone to face death. No one is around as the gun clicks and the bullet exits the chamber. I jolt awake and Eric is in the room. I look at four.

"Calla your fear. I just thought it'd be good for you to see Eric. I'm gonna give you a minute."

Four leaves the room and I'm looking at Eric. He touches my cheek and I smile. I lean into him resting my head on his head on his shoulder. I take a deep breath and inhale.

"Sorry." I say.

"For what Fearing you'll be alone when your time comes?" I nod and he laughs. "If I have any say you'll never be alone at all."

"I hope so. It was awful like I had no one to turn to." A tear escapes and brushes it away.

He pulls away and opens the door. I walk out and Viv smile at me. I smile but I know its weak. After were down the hall he grabs my hand. I look at him and he smiles.

He pulls me down the hall. We enter the pit and we head to Tori. In the shop Eric gets another tattoo but he won't tell me what it is, but I saw it. An raven with flames around it. He gets snake bites and I think they make him look sexy. I bite my lip and look at him.

How's it look?"

"Sexy." I kiss him. Tori shakes her head at the both of us. "Never thought I'd see Eric like this." She laughs.

"Yeah. I used to think he was to much of a dick to even think of liking someone. Man was I wrong. I guess you never know a person until you take the time to get to know them or in my case annoy them to death." I say.

Eric huffs and I laugh and we leave after I hug Tori and Bud. We head back to Eric's apartment. I lay down on the bed and drape my arm over my eyes. Eric lays down bedside me and strokes my hair. I move my arm and kiss him. My hand are moving to pull his shirt off. I throw it onto the floor. My hands roam his body. I can feel every muscle on his body. He growls and pulls my shirt off flipping me onto my back. His lips exploring every inch of exposed skin. Bliss.

Eric's POV

Her back is to me, but I can see peaks of black ink. I get up and throw some clothes on and slip out. Tori smiles when I show back up. I look at the tattoos and see one of a Dauntless symbol but it looks like a huge puzzle. I smile and Tori smiles to. I get it in blue, red and black. Right on my shoulder blade.

I make it back to the apartment and Calla hasn't moved an inch. I sit down and stare at her. She looks peaceful and simple.

"Staring is rude." I smile and she opens her eyes and stares at me. "Yes, but it is so hard not to stare at you." She looks at me and smiles.

Her eyes stop on my biceps. I smile and move away. She gets up and drapes her arms over my back. My shirt she pulled on flowing around her. I wince as she presses on my shoulder. She looks at me and pulls my shirt off and gasp.

"A puzzle, just like when you told me you didn't want to go unsolved." Her eyes brim with tears as she smiles.

"It's beautiful." Calla's smile widens and she kisses me. Her kiss is like fire that melts everything I ever pretend to be. A kiss that makes you want to be better and be the perfect man she wants you to be, and in these moments I'd be willing to do pretty much anything she'd ask. She pulls away just as the door is knocked on.

I open the door and find Max standing there with Angie. "It's done." He looks at me and walks away and Angie nods. I stand there for a minute staring at the wall in the hall. I close the door and look at Calla.

"Cal I need you to get dressed quickly. Jay is dead." Her face is blank but she nods and moves around the apartment like a robot collecting clothing. She moves and then stops. As tears fall from her eyes. I grab her and pull her to me. "It's going to be ok."


	17. Chapter 17

They called Jay's death bravery. I call it murder. Eric has skirted around Max ever since they killed Jay for being Divergent. He watches me like I could break down at any moment. Anna the girl from capture the flag and Nikki find me chilling at the bar and ask me to hang out.

"So who else finds Four like totally hot?" Nikki squeals. Anna nods in total agreement I shake my head. "I think Eric is hotter." I say. They look at me and smile.

"Ladies." Zeke walks by with Four. "Hey Four can I talk to you?" I ask. He nods and I get up. "I know they killed Jay. Four what is it about divergence that is so deadly." He looks at me and pulls me to him. "Don't go asking those kind of questions it will get you and Eric killed along with all the people you associate with." He looks at me with a stern glare.

"Zeke lets go." Zeke nods and hugs me and walks away. As soon as there ear shot away Anna and Nikki squeal loud and I have to cover my ears to cover from the feed back of the empty hall ways.

"You know them and said nothing. How could you that's like girl code come on. You have to tell us everything." They look at me and I shake my head. "Were friends and that's really all to tell." They both chat nonstop about Zeke and Four. I comment here and there so they don't think i'm blowing them off.

"Zane come here for a minute." I look up to see a tall mixed boy and next to him my ex Adam. When the hell did he transfer. Right last year.

"Catalina is that you?" He ask. Adam is a brunette and about the same height as Eric.

"Damn I forgot you transferred to Dauntless. Hell I haven't really seen you around here at all. What do you do?" I ask.

" I work the fence and come on don't treat me like we were never anything. I mean come on the setting the green house on fire that was cool." I smile but then frown. "Hey weren't you with that Jay guy?" He ask.

"Yeah but he was a total prick and only wanted to get into my pants. Hey just like you." I sneer.

"What's going on here?" He looks past us and the others disappear. Adam pulls me to him. "Just having a fight with the girlfriend that's all." Erics eyes light up with jealousy.

"Bull shit cause she is dating me." Eric pulls me to him and I snuggle into him almost like he was shelter. Adam looks at us and kind of looks shocked.

"Damn Cat you have moved up haven't you. Dating a leader during initiation. I remember Eric and Four from last year top of their class I came in like fifth. These guys were brutal." Adam stares at us and nods. "Ok im outta here I got like a week left till im back on the fence." He turns to leave and stops. "Cat if he ever gives you any problems just holler." He takes a step. " Its calla now and nah im good." He starts walking away.

"Don't you tell anyone what you saw here today." Eric threatens. Adam laughs and walks away. Eric turns to me.

"Ready for your final part tomorrow?" He ask.

"Honestly no. Im freaked out Im scared my times will be all sorts of slow. Then ill get ranked low and be at the fence with Adam." I say.

"Youll make it besides, your doing better then every one in the initiation process." I smile. "Come on." He grabs my hand and pulls me down the hall. We enter a room ive never seen before. There is a rock climbing wall and the whole nine yards.

"Its amazing." I say. "Why don't we know about this?" I ask. "Its actually only for the Dauntless. This will all be your after tomorrow morning." He says. I turn and kiss him.

"Yes it will." I say.


	18. Chapter 18

everyone has got the jitters. I on the other hand just want to get it done. Viv smiles at me and alex looks like he is going to hurl. Anna and nikki spot me and sat down next to me.

"So what all did Eric say about Adam and you?" I shake my head and smile.

OK so today is the last day of training or as its called the initiation process. Be quick. Be smart. Remember you don't need to show how big of an idiot you are just get done as quickly as possible. Don't forget you are aware of what's going on in the simulation." Four smiles. "Well go by rank so Calla will be first." I get up and he smiles at me. "You'll do great."

I walk into the fearlandscape and it changes. The wind whips my hair all over the place. My body hurts as I dangle from a building. No one is around. The wind gets stronger. My hand slips and I'm holding on by one hand. I move to put my hand on the building and I slip more.

"Help!" No one comes to help. I look up at the sky and smile. I lose my grip and my eyes close. I open my eyes and a gun is pointed in my face.

"No one is here. How's it feel?" I close my eyes and twist yanking the gun free of the owners grip. I shoot. "Good." I reply.

The scene changes again I'm near a lake. I fall and as I do I can't get back up to the surface. A storm blows and pushes me under the surface of the water. I try to fight but the current is to strong. I relax and let the current take me.

I stand in the Amityfeikds and Aaron is there. He stares at me. Then dads comes out of the house. His face is disoriented in rage. He is screaming and all I can make out is you and abnegation.

Momma comes running to me but Aaron grabs her and holds her back. Dad comes at me. I turn away. His hand grabs my arm and I look up and see my friends and Eric.

"No!" I yank free and run towards them. I reach them and the scene changes. I stand in a room and mom, dad, Aaron, Eric, Viv, Alex, Anna, Nikki,Four,Zeke, and tori are here.

"You can only save one." The voice says. I look at all of them and see there faces. "No!" I turn the gun on myself and pull the trigger.

"Congratulations you have completed initiation Calla. You may leave until dinner." Four says. I nod and leave the room not making eye contact with anyone. My feet take me to the tattoo parlor. Tori smiles when she sees me. "Well if it isn't my suraget daughter." I smile. "Tori can I get a set of wings done on my back. I want them to look like big puzzle pieces with a few pieces missing." I say. She nods and motions for me to lay down. I pull my shirt off and unclip my bra.

"I hope seven hour was worth this?" I smile and nod. I grab my jacket and leave after I've head back to the dorms. Viv spots me almost instantly. "You had the fastest time by far." I smile. I pull my jacket off and Viv gasp. "Its gorgeous." I smile. " I have a shirt that will show that off."

So I stand among the initiates in a backless top, skinny jeans and boots. We are all ready form the scores. Max stands on a platform in front of a huge board.

"So the moment we've all been waiting for. The board lights up like Christmas lights.

1\. Calla

2\. Zayne

3\. Anna

4\. Viv

5\. Nikki.

6\. Mikey

7\. Alex

8\. Nate

9\. Willow

10\. Marx

I smile. Eric is looking for me and I spot him in run into his arms. I kiss him and the I pull back and he shakes his head and pulls me to him. We stand like this for ever. No one bothers us.

"We made it bitches!" I scream.


	19. Chapter 19

**sorry ive been MIA lately alot had been goingnon and sorry its such a short chapter ill try to upload more this weekend if at all possible. Id like to thank all the supporters of this story. Hope you like it and i hope to be writing some more very soon.**

I wake up in Erics arms and I cant help but smile. He moves and looks at me a wide smile spread across his lips. I lean up and kiss him not caring if he stares at me though it makes me uncomfortable.

"Have you decided what you want to do now that you are officially Dauntless?" Eric ask.

"No, honestly I havent really thought about it. Not since last night. I mean I know that the leadership is mine if I want it but I also want to train initiates and scare the living hell out of them if at all possible." I say. Maybe I have put more thought into it then I had originally said.

"Well Max will probaly be willing to make that exception as seeing as you are almost perfect in everyway." He says as he leads kisses down my neck. I smile and look at him.

"Then ill get to annoy you twenty four seven." I laugh. He growls and pushes me further into the bed. I cant help but laugh even more. He smiles and shakes his head. He releases me and lets me sit up. My shirt isnt mine but his and I look around and tey to find my clothing. Nothing. I shake my head and look at Eric. He has this gein that makes me know he has something to do with the issue.

I crawl across the bed and straddle him. "Where are my clothes?" I ask.

" I have no idea." He says.

"Fine I guess im going to walk around in this shirt." I hop off the bed and make a mad dash for the door. I open it and stwp out into the hall way. He runs up behind me and grabs me by the waist. I laugh and I stop wjen I hear a throat cleared. I peer up through my hair and Max stands there.

"I see you have an issue with clothing." Max smiles slightly then it vanishes.

"No sir." I say.

"So have you decided?" He ask.

"I have and ive decided to take you up on the offer of leadership if I can also be a instructor as well." I say.

Max looks at me as if calculating my moves. He nods. "Very well then come see me Froday and well start you in on learning the way of Dauntless leadership. " max turns on his heel and is gone without another word. I look at eric and his mouth is set into a hard line and his eyes narrowed.

"I have no idea whats going on but be careful." Eric walks back into his apartment without another word to me. I look down the hall at the retreating figure and back at the apartment door hes right something is going on and I dont like it.


	20. Chapter 20

Eric's warning I still fresh in my head. A warning so clear yet has so many questions. Max sits with the leaders and make sure to take a seat a far away from them as possible. Max catches my eyes and look down.

Viv and Alex sit next to me both talking and shouting at the other Dauntless. I smile and interact as much as possible without seeming aloof. Anna catches my eye and waves. I lift my hand and give a type of shake. Anna frowns.

I get up and walk over to her. Anna hugs my neck.

"What's wrong Boo." Anna ask.

"Just worried about mind is everywhere lately." I say. Not a big lie but big enough for me to feel guilty about it. I give her a huge fake smile.

"I know right tori wants me to work with her in the tattoo parlor. I think im going to. Viv will be there so that should giv us time to really get to know each other. Im so excited." I nod trying to be excited.

"I have something I have to do. Ill find you latern, hell maybe youll give me another tattoo." Anna smiles and joins Viv.

I walk down the hall and stop when I hear footsteps following me.I spin around ready to deck whoever it is, but I stop. Max stands there looking at me with interest.

"Feisty. Never had anyone like you be a leader before. Though Eric was the brutal one. Willing to do anything to get what he wanted. I always admired that." Max says.

"Yeah hes good like that." I say.

"I guess he is. Calla I hope to see you bright and early tomorrow. " with that max turns and leaves.

My whole body is trembling as he walks away. I lean against the walland breath. I walk letting my feet carry me. I end up on the roof. I know where I want to go. I hear the whistle of the train and my body reaponds. I jump and watch as the Dauntless compound melts away into nothing.

**A/N: sorry it is so short but the next chapter should make up for it.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry I hope you enjoy this is the end of the Story. I think i'm going to create a sequel so stay tuned.**

The Amity fields come into view and I hop off the train and make my way out into the fields for the last time. The Amity go about there business all laughing and joking. I shake my head in disgust. I see some of the girls that I knew when I was in school. most are either pregnant or engaged or both. They believe in peace and non violence and see me as a type of monster. Im over 75% tattoos and my lip and ear are pierced so I know how I must look to the Amity. Everyone parts and stops singing to look at me all the old snobby girls are staring at me and almost each is pregnant. At least in Dauntless we can choose our lives they choose and bam there pregnant.

I walk and my boots kick up the dirt and dust my boots. I pull my jacket off and drape it over my arm. I hear some gasp and I almost forget how tattooed I am. I can hear my mothers singing and smile. I see mom and shes holding a basket and a baby in the other hand. Lily is next to mom and she is smiling and cooing at the baby. I smile and continue walking.

"So I guess Sabine had the baby?" I ask. Mom turns and smiles at me and Lily squeals. Lily comes bounding at me and my reflexes kick in and shes lying on the ground. The Amity near me all stop and look at me in horror. Lily laughs and jumps up and hugs me. I cant help but smile. Mom smiles and hugs me.

"Baby girl. How are you? What are you doing here?" She ask.

"Im fine momma and im here one last time. Im going to be a leader momma and I wont be here much anymore. Faction before Blood Momma. I can be killed and Im being watched all the time now." I say.

"What are you doing here?" Aarons voice snaps behind me. I wirl around and face him.

"I came to see dad and everyone for the last time for a while." I say. "So where is Daddy?" Aaron jerks his chin to the house.

I move down the dirt path and I make my way to the front porch. The front door is white painted and the paint is flacking off the door and lying in chips. The screen door is not much of a screen door but more off a wood frame with a hole in it. The old farm house looks like it could fall apart at any moment but it was home. I open the door and step through my body is trembling. I walk through the hall and daddy is sitting in the living room with the fire blazing.

I walk in front of daddy and hes holding an old doll of mine and tears come to my eyes. Daddy looks up but there is nothing there. He is empty and he looks like he has seen better days. Hes aged almost forty years in just a couple of months. He smiles and looks at me then his expression changes in under a minute im looking at my old father.

"Daddy im going to be a leader of Dauntless." I say. Daddy looks at me and his whole face changes it went from serine to angry.

"No baby you cant not you I cant lose you again. Look at you, you've gone completely dark. Where did my Catalina go?" He says. Im trembling and tears are falling down my cheeks. Daddy in split seconds has me pinned to the wall.

"You cant Calla you cant. Please everything is going to change." He says.

My insides run cold and I feel like im going to puke. I look at daddy and he is sitting back down lost and vacant. I turn and Aaron is standing in the door.

"How long has he been like this?" I ask.

"Since you left he has become a shut in." He says.

"I have to go Aaron." I say. I walk out the door and everyone is standing on the porch I hug mom and lily and head back to the tracks. The train comes around the corner and I start running. "Her name is calla." I smile and run then jump. The train is smooth for the most part I jump back on the roof. I make my way to Erics apartment.

Eric looks at me and my insides run cold again. "Everything is going to change."

**A/N: Tadah. Hope you have enjoyed. Im going to write a sequel called Eric's sacrifice. Keep a look out for the sequel.**


	22. Epilouge

**Epilouge **

Its been years since I choose Dauntless. I havent been the best at what I do. Hell I disappeared and left Eric to himself. Watching in the darkness wishing I could be there to hold him and tell him its all going to be alright. I left and joined the Factionless. I hold Erin in my arms and watch as her dad destroyes the world in his blind rage. I had to watch as the executed him for his crimes. Four knows how much the death tore me up but watching him with Tris reminds me of a time of love. A time I used to swear that I would love the man forever and nothing could tear us apart. I know I lied and that will forever haunt me in my dreams. I look once again down at our sleeping daughter and am reminded of what I did and wonder if leaving saved us or doomed us both to a life without love.

.

Flashback

.

Eric smiles at me as I choose to be a leader. He smiles as I tell him im pregnant. He frowns when I tell him I want to run. I want to leave the only life we have ever known. Hes blind to what the leaders have choosen to do. I shake my head and in the dead of the night I have Tori at my side as I tell her my plan. I know it hurts the ones I love but I can no longer stand to be here.

I kiss Eric one last time as my heart breaks into a million pieces as I walk out of the home I have come to love. I leave a note in my haste to leave explaning why I "Killed" myself. I told him generic reasons but the last line I told him I would always love him even in death. I flee in the night and ride the train to the fence and jump. Jocelyn awaits and welcomes me to her ranks and makes me a foot soldier in her factionless army.

.

I later watch as Four and Tris conquer the war with so many casulties and cry myself to sleep knowing Eric to be one of the men who ravaged the world.

.

I watch as they kill Eric and I cringe holding Erin close to my chest. His last words saying he would get to get to be with me and Erin. Silent tears fall down my face and I retrat to my small room and cry like never before.

.

**Figured you guys deserved a conclusion. If you want to rewrite and submit I will do a contest. If you want send if not this is the ending you get to their tragic love story.**


End file.
